The Mysterious Stranger
by Wolflover235
Summary: Stevie Rae is a normal girl who lives with a happy family. She has a best friend named zoey, but something seems to be akward for her when night comes, she hears strange sounds,and soon she is going to meet someone or something that will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Rephaim & Stevie Rae**

**Rated: T**

**Love/LUST**

**Hello readers, this is my first fanfiction:D, i'm a little nervous to write this, I read a fanfic called, ' gone with the ravens' and it just got me to wanting to type a X REPHAIM & STEVIE RAE X fanfiction too. Of course, I won't copy it, but it is going to be a little different. Rephaim, instead of being a raven, he is going to be a wolf, ( YEAH I know, TRUST ME THOUGH, i am not thinking at all about Twilight or any of the other wolf movies, Just forget about that and think about the characters.) P.S I am obsessed with wolves, so enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 1:**

**Stevie Rae**

**" Stevie honey, time for bed." MY mom called from downstairs.**

**" Ok mom." I called back.**

**I was typing to my friend, Zoey.**

**' hey, mom just gave me the bedtime call, gotta go.'**

**I typed quickly and went to take a shower. **

**I came out in 15 minutes, and a small ' ding ' sounded on my laptop.**

**' Ok, see you tomorrow, my parents are arguing again, bye.'**

**I sighed, poor zoey, she had the worst family in the history of families.**

**Seriously, everytime is see her, she has dark circles under her eyes, she comes here a lot, but only when she can escape her parents.**

**I shut down my computer and headed to bed, just as the lights turned off, and I was almost in unconsciousness, I heard a faint howl.**

**This had been going on since I was TEN.**

**I am now Sixteen.**

**Everynight when they lights go out, and i am almost a sleep, this howl will come out of no where.**

**The first two years it happened, I would tell my parents, and dad would go outside with a gun, and search for the wolf... IF it was one.**

**They would come back in, saying " I didn't find anything, it must've run off, go on back to bed." **

**I had just gotten used to the howling, when afterwards, I would go to sleep, and I always seem to wake up at 1:24 A.M everynight, and be facing the window, and I would see 2 glowing golden eyes through my window.**

**I would gasp and sit up, but during that time, I would blink, so when I refocused on the eyes, they would be gone.**

**Anyway, I laid there in bed, listening to the howl die down.**

**" goodnight to you to." I said, I had gotten used to saying that.**

**What I really didn't understand was, the howl was loud enough that surely i could'nt have been the only one to hear it, I would ask my parents if they heard that howl the next morning and they would say no.**

**The only person I share this with, Is my best friend. Zoey.**

**She always tells me " well maybe you have a gaurdian angel." then she would smile and look at me, " Or a secret admirer" **

**I would laugh and gently hit her, " YEah right!"**

**I fell asleep that night, hoping i wouldn't wake up seeing those mysterious golden eyes setting at my window.**

**WOW, how was it? yeah I know, I got a little carried away on all the explaining on what happened in the past, but well like i said this is my first. Comment, I will continue and maybe it will get better :D I will still continue if you dont comment, i know you are probably waiting on something good to comment on, so ill continue and maybe it will get better for you guys, Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I think I am ready to make another chapter, thank you for your comments, they made my day. :D**

**Well, lets get started.**

**Just one question.**

**Do I really HAVE to put " disclaimer i do not own house of night or any of the characters" ? If i do thats fine, I dont own any of them.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Stevie Rae**

The sun shone through my window, my eyes opened, and I sat up, stretching.

' hmm, I didn't wake up and see those eyes last night.'

Pushing that aside, I got dressed and headed downstairs.

" Good morning Stevie Rae, how did you sleep?" Mom asked.

" Pretty good." I said, sitting at the table, beside my big brother, Austin.

" Did you hear that mysterious howl last night?" My brother asked, jokingly, and then made a howl noise.

I hit him on his shoulder, and he just laughed.

" NO! I didn't!" I lied.

" And what about those spooky golden eyes?" He asked.

" Austin, leave your sister alone, this is the first time I have heard she has had a normal night, I think she would like to forget about it." Mom broke in, setting plates of pancakes in front of us.

I stared at my breakfast, while Austin greedily munched his all down.

' ugh, sometimes I kinda wish I had that... whatever it was sneak in and teach a lesson to my brother.' I thought to myself.

My phone beeped, and when I looked at it, it said 8:01 A.M.

CRAP!

" Uh, mom, i'm late, i'll eat breakfast at school I

promise, bye, love you." I said, giving her a quick hug, and ran out of the house.

I quickly started my car, it was pouring outside.

Even though it was pouring, I raced out of the driveway and down the road.

I turned on my whipers, but the rain was too fast.

My spedometer was reading 35 mph.

Suddenly through my blurry window shield, I saw a black blur pass in front of my car, It was shaped like a dog, but was moving pretty fast.

I gasped, slamming on the breaks.

The blur continued and disappeared on the other side of the road.

I sighed relieved, but dropped my head on the steering wheel, thanking god I didnt hit anything.

Mom would have had a cow!

I continued my way to the school.

When I got in, Zoey ran up to me.

" Stevie Rae, where have you been?" She asked.

" Sorry, I... Overslept." I said.

' should I tell her about the black dog, or whatever it was?'

Zoey smiled, and held up a bag.

' Dunkin' donuts'

" Oh thank you Zoey, you're a lifesaver." I said, taking the bag.

I took out a donut and handed it to her, then recieved my own.

Classes passed quickly.

" So, did anything STRANGE happen last night?" Zoey asked me, as we left our last class.

" No, but..." I sighed, should I tell her?

" What? you can tell me anything." Zoey asked.

I smiled, " Ok. um, I was running late for school, so I ran out of the house, and drove quickly to school... Maybe TOO quickly, and halfway there, there was this black... Blur run straight across the road, right in front of my car, it looked like a dog, I don't though." I said.

" You stopped, right?" Zoey asked.

" YES!" I said, a little too loud, but seriously, why would Zoey think that I would just run the thing over.

" DId you hit it?" She asked.

" NO! It just made it across the road by the time I stopped, and I couldn't see it, whatever it was, because it was raining too much." I finished.

" Oh, hmm. Interesting." She said.

' interesting? thats all she had to say?'

" Well Z, I gotta get home, see you later. K?" I asked, and walked off.

I didn't quite go outside first, I went to go finish an assignment, and didn't finish till like, 4:35.

I walked outside, and luckily it wasn't raining, AND no one was in the parking lot.

I sighed, and walked out towards my car, and I missed a puddle, and slipped, getting myself all dirty wet.

" CRAP!" I said, as I tried to get up, then, a hand appeared in front of me.

I looked up, and slowly took it.

Whoever was there, pulled me up.

" Thanks." I said, and was about to say more, when I took a look at who had helped me.

A COMPLETE STRANGER.

He did look about 19 though.

" You should watch your step next time." He said.

I examined him.

Black hair, white skin, with a good touch of tan in there, dark blue shirt, with a leather black jacket, and blue jeans.

" Uh, yeah. Thanks again for helping me up." I said.

" No problem." he said.

We stood there for a moment in silence.

' would... would he hurt me? Could I safely pass him, and get to my car?.' My mind was deciding on the safest thing to do.

" Are you new here?" I asked, deciding to start a conversation.

" you could say that."

" oh, well, what's your name?" I asked.

" Sorry, It's better if we just stayed undenied." He said, then without another word, he turned and walked off, a different direction to where I was heading, thank god.

I waited for a minute before moving, making sure he was far enough, so if I moved, and he would attack, I could make a quick dash for the car.

I walked quickly to the car, shakily opening it, and getting in.

When I got out of the parking lot, I looked out my rearview mirror, and what I saw shocked me.

I saw a huge black dog, I mean, it had to have been a...

NO, that was him, IT! The wolf that howled outside my window everynight, the wolf that had golden glowing eyes.

Now that I had thought about the golden eyes, I saw the golden in his eyes.

I hope the mysterious stranger that I met had gotten away from the wolf.

I shook my head, and refocused on the road, and soon, it began raining... Again.

**Well, that's where I am going to stop for now, how is it?**

**I'll continue, after I plan out what I want to write next, cause TRUST me, this was kinda hard to plan, I kept having an argument in my head on how it was to be done.**

**Anyway. Please comment :D . The ones I recieved have made my day, truly.**

**Thanks- wolflover235.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, thank you soooooooo much for your comments. They have made me want to think of what to write next, all day.**

**But I am afraid I have some bad news.**

**I may not make another chapter for a full week, and maybe add a half in there.**

**I have had surgery: I got a kidney transplant. And I really need to get caught up on schoolwork.**

**I am sooooo sorry, for those of you who like my story, I promise, when I return, I will have a new chapter all planned out and ready to type. Sorry, I just feel guilty about getting a little obsessed with this, and not doing homework. Mom hasn't said anything, its all my idea, so just keep track of my first two chapters, and i'll be back. HOPEFULLY before christmas, but AFTER my birthday! yay lol. My birthday is on the 16th. Well I hope y'all understand, thank you again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys I am back.**

**phew, what a long week.**

**As promised, I have the new chapter all planned out, I am adding more characters from the book, and making up some, so here it goes.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Zoey ( for a minute or 2)**

' Stevie Rae? You there?'

I have been texting her for a half hour now, and she still hasn't replied.

' Stevie Rae, I swear, if you don't type back in 5 minutes, I am calling your parents.' I texted her, then waited.

FINALLY! I heard my reply tone.

**Stevie Rae**

I finally arrived home, the rain was slowing.

' I bet I had a billion messages from Zoey.' I thought.

I walked in the house, empty, except for my brother.

" Hey, what took you so long?" He asked.

" nonya." I said, and just walked up to my room.

' you have 6 messages.' my computer said.

' well it could have been worst' I thought.

I read over the messages, basically saying the same thing.

' Sorry, was finishing homework, whats up?'

I texted her, and waited.

' finally, nothing much, just worried about you, thought you might have seen that DOG again.' She texted back.

' uh, no, no sign of it.' I texted.

' hmm, ok, well gotta go, my parents are calling.' She texted back.

I sighed again. Our conversation always ended at that.

* The next day at school * ( Friday.)

" hey Z, you ok?" I asked, as we headed towards our period before lunch.

" Yeah, I couldn't sleep, cause I had this weird dream." She said.

" Hmm, well tell me about it at lunch. Ok?"

Then we parted and went to class.

" over here, Stevie Rae." Zoey called, from a. empty table.

" hey, why are we over here?" I asked, usually we never sat alone, we were pretty popular.

" I... Don't really want to share my dream with anyone but you." She said.

" Ok, well... let's hear it."

" In this dream, I saw a pack of... Wolves, and it was as if I could see through their eyes. The whole town was on fire, before our eyes." She said.

I blinked, surprised, " Well, that only could have become a dream." I said, nervously.

Zoey shook her head, " No, it has to be real, since when have my dreams ever been fake?" Then she smiled, " Remember when I had a dream of a new kid coming to school, and-"

" And, he did, and fell for me." I said, and sighed annoyed, it's finally come to his head, to leave me alone. For now.

" Anyway, if this dream doesn't mean anything, then i'm glad." She said.

I laughed lightly, but didn't really smile.

The rest of the day, all I thought about was Zoey's dream.

" well see ya 'round, Stevie Rae." Zoey said, then drove off.

Wow, was she mad at me, for not taking the dream seriously?

" HEY STEVIE RAE!"

Oh, no! The voice I thought i'd never hear again.

" Dallas, hi." I said, turning to him.

He was standing next to my car.

" Been dodging me?" He asked.

NOW HE FIGURES THAT OUT?

" Yeah, listen I really have to get home." I said.

I was about to grab the handle to my car door, but he grabbed my wrist.

" Dallas, stop." I said, trying to pull away.

He stared at me, still holding my wrist.

" I mean it, let me go!" I said, in a panicking, screaming voice.

Unfortunately, the lot was empty.

" Hey, is there a problem." A voice asked.

I thought it would have been a teacher, sure sounded like one, but when I looked, there was that guy again. Blue shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans.

" why don't you let the girl go." He said.

" Why don't you mind your own business." Dallas shot back.

Then he released me, and walked up to the stranger, and prepared to a punch.

Just when Dallas' fist was inches from the stranger's face, his hand shot up, and caught the fist, and I heard a small snapping sound.

Dallas winced in pain.

The stranger lowed his head towards him, " Don't ever, do that again."

" STOP!" I said, yes I didn't like Dallas, but I didn't want him killed.

The stranger looked at me, and released Dallas.

" Stevie Rae, you're on your own, i'm out of here." Dallas said, and he sounded scared.

I watched after Dallas, then refocused my eyes on the stranger.

" Um, this might be ridiculous to say, but, thank you." I said.

" Is he a threat to you?" The stranger asked.

" what? NO, he is just someone who won't give up on me." I said.

' WHY WAS I TELLING HIM ABOUT MY LOVERS?'

" Ok, well, He looked like one, the way he grasped you."

" No, i'm fine. What is your name though, I would like to know." I said.

He took a couple steps closer to me, and I couldn't back away cause I was already against the car.

" Rephaim." He said.

I stayed silent for a minute, " well, i'm Stevie Rae. Nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand.

His eyes never left mine, nor did he ever take my hand.

I sighed, and dropped my hand.

" Well, I'd better get going." I said, preparing to get in my car.  
>" You are in danger." He said, as my back was turned.<p>

I turned back to him. " Excuse me?"

" You must come with me." He said, and before I could answer, my voice was cut off, by millions of howls...

**OK, how was that? **

**Well comment, and I will be sure to continue, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I have come up with chapter 5, sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Stevie Rae..**

**" You must come with me NOW!" Rephaim said.**

**I shook my head, backing more into the car.**

**" Which do you want Stevie Rae? I can save you." He said, and this time he closed the distance between us.**

**Then, a huge black wolf appeared behind him.**

**I screamed.**

**" Say you'll trust me, and I'll protect you." He said, as more and more black wolves gathered around us.**

**' was he threatening me? If I say I trust him, there would be no turning back, then again, If I said no, we would become wolf chow, think Stevie Rae, THINK!'**

**" I... I TRUST YOU!" I shouted, just as one of the wolves lunged.**

**Rephaim smiled, then turned around.**

**The wolf was coming straight for me, then Rephaim began changing into a wolf, and caught the one who was coming for me.**

**' Stevie Rae!'**

**It sounded like Rephaim.**

**' come on!' He ran to me, still a wolf.**

**The wolves continued closing in on us.**

**' come! NOW!' He said.**

**How was he talking without moving his mouth?**

**' STUPID GIRL! Just get on the wolf's back!'**

**Another voice came, and I was lifted off the ground, and dropped on Rephaim's back.**

**' Thank you Nisroc.' Rephaim said, and began running.**

**( A/N: I don't really know who Nisroc is, but I see his name in a lot of FanFictions, and mainly around Rephaim, so forgive me, if he is out of character.)**

**I held on tightly to the nape of his neck.**

**In the distance, I heard whimpers and yelps.**

**" Where are you taking me?" I asked.**

**' away from here, it's too dangerous for you.'**

**" What? I have to go home and..."**

**" Nope, you're staying with us' Nisroc said, beside us as a black wolf.**

**Now that I thought about it, they were all black.**

**They began slowing, when we were deep in the forest.**

**' hey Rephaim, what kept ya?' **

**Three more wolves approached us.**

**I was working off Rephaim's back.**

**' Ah, it's your wolf girl.' One of them said, sniffing me.**

**Nisroc snapped at him, ' Shut up, Rephaim is supposed to tell her!'**

**' tell me what?' I thought.**

**" What do you want from me?" I asked.**

**' You to be alive.' Rephaim said.**

**Then they all made their human forms.**

**" Yeah, we don't look like much of a pack, do we?" One I didn't know, said.**

**There were only five of them.**

**" Stevie Rae, This is, Nisroc, Talon, Shadow, and, Balik" Rephaim said, then introduced himself.**

**" Um, ok, why do you want me alive?" I asked.**

**" WE JUST DO OK! Now, just make yourself at home." Nisroc said.**

**" Nisroc, that is no way to talk to a girl like that, come Stevie Rae, I'll let you stay at my den." Rephaim said walking beside me.**

**Before I could reply, he gently pushed me ahead, urging me to go.**

**" Don't mind them, they're just excited that we finally made a move." Rephaim said.**

**" What do you mean?" **

**" I will explain to you later tonight, when my brothers are asleep." He said.**

**It was getting dark, when we finally reached his den.**

**" Do not be afraid, this cave is now all yours, you may do with it what you please." Rephaim said.**

**" I don't understand, why can't I go home?" I asked, but when I turned around, Rephaim was gone.**

**I sighed and looked around the cave, there was a bed at the back.**

**I sat down on it.**

**It was pretty old looking, but if I wanted to live, I suppose I had to do what they said.**

**Before reacting, I laid back on the bed, and took a deep breath.**

**Why was I here? What did they want from me?**

**With those questions playing in my head, I fell asleep.**

**Dad will send the police to find me, I just have to hold on.**

**It was still dark when I woke up.**

**For a moment I forgot where I was, but when I remembered, I for some reason felt relaxed.**

**I had to get some answers, I'll ask Rephaim.**

**I sat up and went outside.**

**The forest was quiet, soon I found him, sitting out in a small open area.**

**I looked up and realized the moon was full.**

**The brightness led straight down on Rephaim, he was in his human form, his head faced up, as if absorbing the moon's light.**

**Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and turned, looking at me.**

**I kept still thinking he couldn't see me.**

**" Come, there is no need for you to be afraid." He said.**

**I sighed, ' well I got caught.' **

**I walked up to him.**

**" OK, I want answers, why have you kidnapped me!" I asked harshly, and immediatley wished I could have taken it back.**

**He stared at me.**

**" Sorry, just, please tell me what's going on here." I said.**

**" I thought you would have figured it out by now." He said.**

**" Figured what out?" I asked.**

**" deep, very deep within your blood, you have wolf's blood." He said.**

**" Excuse me?"**

**" It is very faint, but I can smell it within you."**

**" What does that have to do with me?" I asked.**

**" We- I mean, I believe that you are the key to making us human, others believe you are a threat, because since there is some wolf blood in you, you are able to sense wolves, and they think you might get humans to hunt us down." He explained.**

**" So, you want to take me with you like a piece of trash until you find out what to do with me?" I almost shouted.**

**" No, I- I want to protect you."**

**" Protect me from what! My whole life has been normal 'till YOU showed up!" Now I was mad.**

**" You don't understand, all your life, you've been in danger, and I've been fighting it off." He said.**

**" I don't see any danger..."**

**" And why do you think that is? Wolves respect eachothers' territory."**

**" Oh now you're talking about territory?"**

**" Oh come now Stevie Rae, don't tell me you haven't heard me howling to you every night."**

**I gasped shocked.**

**" You didn't have to send that hunter after me, I was only protecting you." He said.**

**" And why do you want to protect me? Let's say I didn't have wolf's blood, would you have protected me then?" **

**" Yes." **

**That left me speechless.**

**" I watch you sleep Stevie Rae, and I honestly think," He froze, then just sighed.**

**" What?" I asked, though I think I already knew what he was going to say, and I don't think I was ready to hear it.**

**" Nothing, but you need to make a choice, Stay with us where you are well protected, or you can go back home where the danger will just get worst."**

**I stood there staring in his eyes, not sure what to decide.**

**How was that? cliffhanger! Please comment, I just love those little babies, to know that I have a talent :D, but it's mostly cause I want to give people a story to enjoy. Thanks for reading- wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry, I've been busy, and also I have made a few new fanfictions, LOL sorry, I am a multi-tasker LOL. Well since it's been so long, I hope i can make this chapter right! :D**

Chapter 6: Stevie Rae.

" Stevie Rae, which will it be?" Rephaim asked.

" I- I don't know, how can I myself make this decision? I don't know about you, but if you are right about the double danger at home, then I guess I don't have a choice, can I trust you?" Stevie Rae asked.

" Trust me Stevie Rae, I will not let anything happen to you." Rephaim said.

I blushed, why was he talking like this? Like he already knew me. It scared me half to death, did I just agree to live with a wolf pack?

" So, you finally told her?" Talon said, coming up from behind us.

" yes, and she has agreed to stay with us." Rephaim said.

" Well then, welcome to the pack!" Talon said, kissing my hand.

OK TOTALLY FREAKED OUT!

" So, what is our plan Rephaim?" Talon asked.

" We find our father." Nisroc said, coming from behind the trees.

' OK he was the scariest.' I mentally noted.

Talon laughed, " Do you even know why we are here?"

" Yeah, to get Rephaim's precious girlfriend, now let's go!" Nisroc said.

" NO SILLY!" Talon ruffled his hair, which pretty much almost pissed Nisroc off. " Rephaim had to fight our father because he wanted to become alpha, but he wasn't allowing it! I follow Rephaim ok? SO you do whatever you want." Talon said.

" Who is your father?" Stevie Rae asked.

" His name is Kalona, he's the alpha of ALL wolves, even outsider wolves." Nisroc said,

" No technically, he KILLS all the outsider wolves that don't have HIS wolf blood within them." Rephaim said.

" Rephaim dispises him, and to be honest, I do too." Talon whispered to me.

" There's a reason. He KILLS the wolves that don't have HIS blood scent on them, KILL THEM! They don't deserve that, SO I wanted to change it! Kalona beat me well, I will have a forever scar on my chest all the way down my stomache." Rephaim said.

' Oh wow, poor Rephaim.' Stevie Rae thought.

" so what are we missing here?" Shadow asked, with Balik beside him.

" Everything,"

" oh you're up too?" Rephaim said.

" So, about our father, he'll probably come looking for you, now that your half wolf scent mixes with ours... Better watch your back." Nisroc said.

I felt my heartbeat fasten.

" She won't need to watch anything, but what lies ahead of her." Rephaim said.

" Well, we can't just hide her here, the humans will be searching this forest inside out, plus, we HAVE to show her to Kalona, or he'll come to us, and I am sure you don't want any of these humans to get hurt, for Stevie Rae's sake." Nisroc said.

" He's got a point Rephaim, we at least have to move away from here." Talon said.

Rephaim sighed, " Ok, we move, but I am not taking her to HIM right away, she needs to trust us first."

" alright! FINALLY GET TO GET OUT OF THESE WOODS!" Shadow raised his arms in the air, as if praising the lord.

Rephaim rolled his eyes, and turned into a wolf.

" Ok Stevie Rae, get on, and hold on tight." Rephaim said.

She didn't hesitate... for some unknown reason...

Soon, everyone made their wolf forms, and I felt the breeze brush against my face smoothly.

I looked around me at the other 4 wolves that were running.

One of them was running fast, almost like a blur... almost like a... Shadow! Well, one way to know his identity.

Then, Stevie Rae had a small flash back.

Of her driving to school in the rain, and the black blur cross her car... She would have to ask Rephaim about him later, when they rested, and everyone else, for now, she needed to hold on, and prepare for what her destiny awaited her.

**Phew, how was that? Glad to be back! LOL... well I thought about changing Kalona's name to KaWaya, cause Waya means wolf, but I didn't know if you were aloud to change names or not, so I wanted to be safe LOL, comments please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

* Search party in the forest *

" Mr. Johnson, we found something!" Someone shouted.

The Johnson family, along with Zoey, ran to one of the searchers.

" It's Stevie Rae's phone!" Zoey said.

" No sign of panic calls or 911 calls." Mr. Johnson said, looking through her recently dialed numbers.

Then a clap of thunder sounded.

" We'd better go, we'll look for her in the morning!" The searcher shouted.

" I can't understand you but we'll look for her in the morning! Let's get inside!" Mr. Johnson said, and everyone made their way through the pouring rain.

* Stevie Rae and the Pack, Stevie Rae's pov *

" We need to find shelter! Stevie Rae can't be in this condition!" Rephaim called to the others.

They grouped up around Rephaim.

I was laying on his back, the rain was freezing, so was his fur, but it was comfortable at the same time.

" Where's Shadow?" Rephaim asked.

The rain was pouring and the wind was roaring.

Over the loudness, there was a howl in the distance.

" He's found shelter!" Talon said.

The pack ran, and soon they found a cave which Shadow was waiting in.

" Thank you Shadow." Rephaim said, and he let me off.

I was still in my clothes I wore the other day, which was a T-shirt, and jeans, which were now soaked with freezing rain.

" it's f-f-f-freezing." I shivered.

" Lay down Stevie Rae." Rephaim said.

I slowly sat down, then laid on the hard ground, but Shadow stopped me, then laid down behind my head, letting me lean against it as a pillow.

Then the other 3 came and laid down around me, their fur already warm around me, and soon, I fell asleep.

**AWWWWWW, how cute, I wish I could sleep with wolves! Comment please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stevie Rae ( I think all of the chapters are going to be in Stevie Rae's POV ) LOL

I was half asleep still when my body woke up. Was I in heaven? I felt like I was sleeping on clouds, and the sun was just at the right temperature against me.

My eyes opened and I sighed happily.

" Well good morning sleepy head." A voice sounded behind my head.

I looked up, it was Shadow, then when I looked around me, two other wolves were laying on each side of me.

I sat up quickly, a little panicked at first, because you know,... I had wolves beside me.

Nisroc and Talon, the ones beside me, jumped up startled at my sudden movement, and moved away.

Shadow stood up laughing, " Well, what a good way to wake us up huh?"

Nisroc growled lightly.

" Hey, you guys are finally up, here, I went hunting for y'all." Rephaim said, coming in.

He dropped some dead animal in front of us.

" Stevie Rae, here's all I could find for you." Rephaim said, dropping an apple next to me.

" uh, thanks." I said, cleaning it off with my shirt, it had of course wolf spit, and a slight little bit of blood, but I got it off, and ate it.

The pack ate silently, I tried not to focus my attention on the bloody kill, because... I'm on of those people who faint at the sight of blood.

" So, what's our plan today Rephaim?" Shadow asked.

" Last night, the scent of humans were near, I have a suspicion that we are being followed by Stevie Rae's parents." Rephaim said.

There was nothing but bones of the animal now, and they were sitting around in a semi-circle, deciding on what to do.

" Our father is just over that mountain." Rephaim said, looking out of the cave. " We'll head that way tomorrow, for now, we need to keep an eye out for the humans, we don't want to lead them to Kalona, he'll kill them all." Rephaim said.

" I could go ahead and do that for him." Nisroc said.

" no Nisroc, I will not allow you to kill humans, it isn't our nature, we want them to trust us, not hunt us down." Rephaim said.

" maybe if you let me see them for just a few minutes, I can explain to them what is going on." I suggested.

" No, if you make yourself present, they will take you back home, they won't believe that you are travelling with a pack of trustable wolves." Talon said.

" Oh, right." I said.

" We'll keep on the lookout, until then, Stevie Rae, if you want to wander the woods, one of us must be with you." Rephaim said.

" um, Ok." I said.

Rephaim then left the cave.

" Where is he going?" I asked.

" That Rephaim, he always mysteriously wanders off, and doesn't come back for hours." Shadow said.

" Well, i'm heading out, you two can watch the girl." Nisroc said, then also walked out of the cave.

" I don't think he likes you." Talon said.

" Ya think!" I said.

" So what do ya wanna do?" I asked.

" We don't normally have a to do list, so it's up to you." Shadow said.

" Ok." I said and sat down.

The two wolves walked up to me and sat down.

" Tell me about yourselves." I said.

Shadow started.

" My name is Shadow, Talon is my brother, we were not a part of Kalona's pack, nor do we have his blood, but Rephaim and surprisingly Nisroc asked him to spare our lives, considering back then, we were only pups. I got my name this way because I was the fastest of my pack, even though I was a black wolf, when I ran, I looked like a breeze in the wind, our pack died by Kalona, that's why I dispise him, even IF Nisroc and Rephaim spared our lives, until then, Kalona raised us as one of their own... So what about you?" Shadow asked.

" Well, I was born in that town, my family is happy and wealthy, I have a 8 year old annoying brother, and I have a best friend Zoey. And Shadow, did you happen to run across a car a couple days ago?" I asked.

" Um, yeah, but I got across, it was a rainy day so I was kinda reckless that day." He said.

" Well, sorry about that, I was too." I said.

" so what about you Talon?" I asked.

" Well, I think Shadow pretty much explained it, but I got my name because I had the sharpest claws in my family." Talon raised one of his paws.

" Wow," I said, speechless.

The rest of the day, we mainly just talked more and more about ourselves, our likes and dislikes, and memories.

I really felt bad for Talon and Shadow for losing their family, but was kind of happy about Kalona taking them in, he had to have some kindness to take them in like that.

I learned that Kalona was the oldest wolf, he was black as all the other wolves, no one ever understood why he destroyed other wolves, Talon said that Rephaim was the only one who knew but wouldnt tell them.

All the talking made night come like no tomorrow.

Nisroc came in without a single hello, and went to the end of the cave and just laid down.

" What's up to you mr. moody? Where's Rephaim?" Talon asked.

No reply.

" hmmm, something must have gone on between them today." Shadow said.

" Come on Nisroc, what's wrong?" Talon asked, as they approached him.

I watched them for a second, then looked at the exit of the cave, where WAS Rephaim?

Soon, I walked out of the cave, no one noticed.

I wandered around, looking for Rephaim.

Once again, I found him in an open grassless field, feeding on the moon's light.

" Hello Stevie Rae." He said, without looking back at her.

" How do you keep knowing i'm here?" I asked.

Rephaim laughed, " I have grown used to your scent."

I walked up to him, and sat down.

He was a wolf, so we almost met faces.

Rephaim laid down beside me, looking up at the moon as was I.

" What do you find so interesting in the moon?" I asked.

" The moon speaks to wolves." He said.

" Really? What does it say?" I asked, thinking he was a little crazy.

Rephaim laughed again, " it is not something to be understood."

" Well that doesn't make sense, why do you listen to something you don't understand?" I asked.

" It's like my power, my strength, I find it interesting, every other wolf that looks up to the moon, has a certain belief of it, they howl to it, thanking it, for giving it power, when there is a lone wolf, they howl at the moon, to let it guide them." Rephaim said.

" oh." I said.

" Nisroc thinks it's all nonsense." He said.

" Why does Kalona kill wolves?" I asked.

Rephaim looked at me, " Who told you that?"

" Well, Talon and Shadow said that he killed their family, but you spared theirs, why does he hate other wolves?" I asked.

Rephaim sighed, " he does it, because, there was a mate he used to have, and one day, she died of old age, since then something just snapped, and he felt like it was the wolf's fault, Nisroc and I are his sons so he spares us, Shadow and Talon I had met when they were wandering lost, they said that Kalona had killed their family, so we begged him to spare them, they were only pups then." Rephaim said.

" Oh, why won't you tell the others? Does Nisroc know?" I asked.

" It is not something that can be happily explained, and no, Nisroc does not know, I was the only one to experience Kalonas' mates' death, Nisroc has always wanted to know what happened." Rephaim said.

" Is that why he came to the cave all upset?" I asked.

" He was STILL upset huh?" Rephaim laughed. " Yeah, he tried to press me to tell him, but I refused."

" Why won't you tell him and tell me?" I asked.

Rephaim sighed, and stood, " I don't know."

I stayed where I was, looking up at him.

" maybe it's because, I can't keep anything from you, I guess, I want you to trust me." He said.  
>" I do trust you." I said.<p>

He looked down at me.

" I don't know why, but, I think that... oh, just forget it." I said. Looking down.

" what is it?" Rephaim asked.

" It was nothing." I said, feeling my face get hot.

" Your face doesn't say that was nothing." Rephaim said, leaning down to his knees, looking at me.

" it was nothing really." I said looking at him.

Rephaim stared at me for a minute, then stood back up,

" Ok then, let's get back." Rephaim said, holding out his hand.

I took it, and stood.

We walked through the woods in silence.

When we got to the cave, Talon and Shadow were in their wolf forms sleeping together in a corner away from Nisroc, who was also in his wolf form, back to us, still as a statue, probably asleep.

" Well, I guess i'm gonna be you're blanket tonight." Rephaim said.

Rephaim walked over to a side of the cave, making his wolf form, then laid down, and I walked over to him, laying down. Leaning my head against him.

Rephaim laid his head down, and was soon asleep.

I was about to fall asleep as well, but another furry body laid beside me. It was Balik.

" hey where have you been?" I asked.

" SHhhhhhh, just go to sleep." He whispered.

I smiled, then closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep, nothing would harm me now.


	9. Chapter 9

The pack ran frantically through the forest.

" Shadow! Any luck?" Rephaim asked, as he ran up to him.

" No, but I found a small drop of blood on a tree, and it's coming from that way." Shadow said, pointing his nose behind them.

" Ok, you get the others, I'll run ahead and look for her." Rephaim said, and they parted ways.

" Stevie Rae, hold on!" Rephaim thought in his head.

...

When I woke up, I found myself strapped to a tree.

" W-where am I?" I asked myself.

" So, Rephaim thought he could keep me from you huh?" A male voice said.

A HUGE black wolf was approaching me.

" LET ME GO!" I said, struggling.

" Stay still, so I can get a perfect bite." The wolf growled.

I looked in his eyes.

" Oh my god. You're- You're Kalona, Rephaim and Nisroc's father." I said.

" Hmm, so he's told you huh?" He said, stopping right before her.

" He told me that you killed other wolves because you assumed it was their fault for killing your mate." I said.

" hmm, you must SOMETHING to him for him to come out and tell you that." Kalona said.

Stevie Rae was surprised he hadn't killed her yet, if she distracted him just a little bit longer, Rephaim would find her.

" Yeah, I guess." I said, looking down.

" hmm, are you in love with him?" He asked.

" what? no." I said, ugh! Stupid me! what am I saying, I LOVE HIM! Or do I?

" Do you think he is in love with you?" Kalona asked.

" I... don't know, why would you ask that! YOU ARE ALL MONSTERS!"

I'm sorry Rephaim, I don't consider you as a monster.

" hmm, in that case, I shall just end your life." He said, and bared his teeth.

I sighed silently, here we go...

I lifted my head, and closed my eyes, a single tear escaped.

" LET HER GO!" A way too familiar voice said, strong and clear.

I didn't want to open my eyes yet.

' this is just a trick, this is just a trick.' I kept convincing myself.

But when I opened my eyes, I couldn't drop my head, because Kalona's fangs were only inches from my neck.

Suddenly, something lunged at Kalona, and knocked him to the ground, but his fangs slid past my neck in the process.

I screamed, but something covered my mouth, as the rope around me fell to the ground, and I was pulled behind the tree.

When I looked, Shadow had a hold of me, and Talon had his hand up, his nails outstretched.

" heh, they don't call me Talon for nothin'" He said.

Shadow released me, and I was too relieved by my saviors to realize my pain.

" hold up." Shadow stopped me.

I faced him.

He licked one of his fingers, and put it on my neck, " You got a little somethin' right here." He said, cleaning the blood.

When he dropped his hand, I peeked behind the tree, it was Nisroc who had gotten Kalona away from me.

I was watching the two fight.

Soon, Kalona had Nisroc thrown off him.

He stood up slowly, still growling heading back for Kalona.

" REPHAIM DO SOMETHING!" I screamed, which was a mistake.

When I screamed, Nisroc broke his concentration by looking at me, which gave Kalona the chance to strike.

He knocked him to the ground having his teeth deep in his neck.  
>Rephaim went foward, and got him off.<p>

Then Kalona was trapped, Nisroc got up as if nothing happened, though he was bleeding badly, even from two feet away, I could see blood coming from his neck.

Rephaim and Nisroc blocked Kalona's only path of escaping.

" You two are finally working together, I am impressed." Kalona said.

" Just do one thing for us, and I will let you go." Rephaim said.

" anything." He said.

" Stop killing our kind and LET STEVIE RAE GO!" Rephaim said.

" Oh SURE!... no" Kalona said sarcastically and lunged at Rephaim.

Rephaim moved out of his attack and they circled.

" Nisroc, you Shadow, and Talon, get Stevie Rae out of here, This is my fight." Rephaim said.

No one moved, except the two circling.

" GET OUT OF HERE!" Rephaim shouted, before charging Kalona.

The fight was horrific, this must have been what happened before, when Rephaim tried to become alpha.

Shadow and Talon stood on either side of Stevie Rae as they all watched the two battle their way to dominance...

**Soooo, who do you think will win? What will happen to Stevie Rae? **

**Sorry guys for not updating, if you look at my profile, I have 5 other stories I've been working on LOL! **

**Comment please! Thanks ~ Wolflover 235**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys here is chapter 10.**

Stevie Rae stared in horror, as she watched Rephaim fight Kalona.

Shadow and Talon stayed next to her, as for Nisroc, he just stood where he was, watching them.

Rephaim would get knocked to the ground, and Stevie Rae would want to go after him, but the others stopped her.

Soon, a growl sounded behind Shadow and Talon.

When Stevie Rae turned, there were more wolves, probably on Kalona's side.

" Stevie Rae, you need to get out of here." Talon said, as they positioned themselves in front of her.

" NO, I'm not leaving." She said.

" Stevie Rae, please leave, Rephaim should have just left you with your human world and defeat Kalona himself." Nisroc said, moving beside her.

' My human world?' Stevie Rae thought.

" Now go!" Shadow said, and the three lunged at the other wolves.

' My human world, why have I forgotten about it? Zoey, Mom, Dad, Austin... Heck I actually missed my rotten brother! How had I forgotten about this?' Stevie Rae asked herself.

Stevie Rae was filled with so much loneliness for a split second, that she wanted to run through the forest back home, but the sound of a whimper was sounded.

She turned and was expecting Rephaim to be hurt, but... no.

Kalona was lying limp on the ground, as Rephaim stood over him.

All the wolves were silenced.

Rephaim laid a paw on his throat lightly, which made him shiver and whine.

" What... Are ... you .. waiting for, do it!" Kalona said, in a weak but challenging voice.

Rephaim stood there for what felt like hours.

... ' he couldn't do it, that wasn't his nature.' Stevie Rae thought.

* Flashback *

" We need to keep an eye out for the humans, we don't want to lead them to Kalona, he'll kill them all." Rephaim said.

" I could go ahead and do that for him." Nisroc said.

" No Nisroc, I will not allow you to kill humans, **It isn't our nature, we want them to trust us, not hunt us down." **Rephaim said.

* End of Flashback *

" If you can't do it, then you are a fool. What makes you think you DESERVE to become alpha if you can't even fight someone stronger than you." Kalona said.

Rephaim still had him pinned down, and he wasn't making any attempt to escape, maybe he could just die right here.

" Uh, Rephaim, they're getting closer." Shadow said, looking past the wolves.

" Who's getting closer?" I asked.

" Kill THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Kalona said.

The pack just stood there.

" He was talking about my parents, they were getting closer!" Stevie Rae realized.

" Don't disobey me! Do as I say!" Kalona growled.

The pack still stood there silenced.

" Do you not understand?" Rephaim said. " The pack listens to the dominant wolf, not the one lying on the ground, weak and helpless."

Kalona growled to show he still had power, but Rephaim put more pressure on his throat, which made Kalona make a strange gag/choke/whimper sound.

Then, he could no longer take the power of Rephaim.

He shook slightly, and then went still.

Rephaim slowly stepped off of the now dead father.

" STEVIE RAE!"

She heard her dad's voice loud and clear.

Rephaim looked afraid.

" Rephaim. GO! I must return home, for your sake... Goodbye." And with that, Stevie Rae ran towards the calls.

She looked back but the whole pack was out of sight.

" THERE SHE IS! STEVIE RAE! OVER HERE!" It was Zoey.

" MOM! DAD! ZOEY! AUSTIN!" Stevie Rae cried happily.

At that moment she had forgotten about Rephaim.

" STEVIE RAE! oh my god! what happened to you?" Dad asked.

' great excuse Stevie Rae, Great excuse.' She told herself.

They surely wouldn't believe that she had found out she had wolf blood in her and was kidnapped by human wolf shapeshifters, heading about the town/state/forest, however far they had wandered.

" Honey, she's tired, and wounded, don't you think we could save that for later?" Mom saved her.

They all headed out the forest, mom, dad, Zoey, Austin, and what looked like the whole town.

Stevie Rae tiredly walked behind all of them, and took one last look behind her.

Nothing.

' Maybe this was all a dream.' Stevie Rae thought to herself. ' Maybe I had some wacky dream, that I had been with wolves, and sleep-walked all over the forest.' Stevie Rae tried convincing herself.

But she couldn't get them out of her mind.

Nisroc, Balik, Shadow, Talon, and most of all, REPHAIM.

She had milions of flashbacks on the whole way home, of her and the two comedian brothers, and Rephaim. He would protect her, even if she did come home, he would still come around to howl outside everynight, and peek through my window to see if I was alright and...

' NO NO NO NO NO! This was a dream, it's time to wake up.' She silently smacked her face to where no one could hear, and caught up with the search group as they exited the forest coming into an all too familiar town.

Stevie Rae sighed.

Mom, Dad, and Austin brought Stevie Rae in the house, as everyone parted ways.

They gave her a warm meal, which for some reason she kinda didn't want, but she still ate.

" Stevie Rae, could you tell us what happened?" Dad asked.

Everyone sitting at the table eyes on her.

Great, now to find an excuse, and quick.

" I really don't remember, I- I'm sorry, I don't." Stevie Rae said.

" Did someon kidnap you?" Dad asked.

She shook her head.

" Did someone..."

I faked a long deadly sounding cough.

" I don't feel so good." Stevie Rae said.

" ok, go to bed, we're going to let you stay home tomorrow." Mom said.

" Wait. What's today?" Stevie Rae asked.

" Today is Wednesday, you've been gone since Friday, the group was about to give up, but Zoey refused." Austin said.

She stood. " I'm going to go to bed now."

They nodded, " We're glad to have you back safe and sound." Mom smiled.

Stevie Rae nodded back, and headed upstairs.

She changed her dirty clothes, and put on PJ's, then literally threw herself in bed.

Her muscles ached from sleeping on hard ground, even if she had been sleeping on wolves.

Her eyes slowly closed, ready for a descent sleep.

' Tomorrow, everything will be back to normal.' Stevie Rae said to herself.

Just as she was almost asleep...

A clear, beautiful, and recognizable howl filled the air outside her bedroom.

**Sooo, what do you think? If I get enough comments, I MIGHT make my last, or second to last, depending on how I decide, if not tonight, then as soon as I get home tomorrow! I wish I were kinda Stevie Rae right now, she gets to stay home... Well comment, I hope you liked it. :D `~Wolflover 235**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

* In the forest *

" I MISS HER!" Shadow complained, laying his head on a rock he was on.

" ME TOO!" Talon said, and copied him, putting his head on Shadow's neck.

' What brothers huh?'

" WILL YOU TWO PUPPIES STOP WHINING!" NIsroc snapped at them.

They ignored him, and just looked away.

Rephaim was laying in the grass, watching the scene.

" HEY REPHAIM!" Shadow shouted.

Rephaim looked at him.

" Don't you miss her too?" He asked.

Rephaim didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

...

Stevie Rae woke up the next morning.

When she came downstairs, there was a not on the table.

' Austin is at school, we have gone to work, Zoey is going to check on you during her lunchbreak, and when Austin gets home, he'll fix you whatever you want, Stay in bed, and get well soon. Mom'

Stevie Rae sighed, and went to the fridge.

Her stomach was growling but the food in front of her looked unfamiliar.

She simply made herself a bowl of cereal.

She took a couple bites, but then just played with the food.

' Rephaim, why can't I forget about you?'

* FLASHBACK *

" Let's say I DIDN'T have wolf's blood, would you have protected me then?"

" Yes." Rephaim said, " I can honestly tell you that..."

* END OF FLASHBACK *

' Tell me what? Could I have fallen in love with you?' Stevie Rae asked herself.

A tear escaped, and she gasped surprised.

" REPHAIM!" Stevie Rae began crying.

...

Rephaim's ears shot up, and he stood listening.

" What's wrong Rephaim?" Shadow asked.

He ignored them, he KNOWS he just heard her voice.

It sounded sad, and broken.

He quickly took off through the forest.

" Rephaim!" Shadow called, getting ready to follow him but Nisroc held him back.

...

Stevie Rae dragged her feet upstairs, heading for her bedroom.

She had just stopped crying.

She laid on the bed, trying to clear her mind.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her window.

" Zoey, you know you could have just used the... door." Stevie Rae's eyes widened when she saw HIM.

Uncontrolably, she opened the window.

She backed away, until she dropped herself on the bed, and sat there staring at him.

He didn't move once he came in.

There was a long moment of silence.

" Rephaim, what are you... Doing here?" Stevie Rae asked.

He took a couple steps foward, but stopped.

" You are crying?" He said, in a questionable voice.

Stevie Rae stood, walked up to him. and wrapped her arms around him, crying again.

" I thought I wasn't going to see you again." She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her securely.

" Why did you come back?" She asked.

" I thought you were in pain." Rephaim said.

" The only pain I am having, is being without you." She said.

' She... Missed him.'

" Now that you're Alpha, I may not see you anymore."

He sighed, that was true.

" No Stevie Rae, I'll always be at your window to watch over you." He said trying to convince her.

" No! Rephaim, you have to watch over your pack now!" Stevie Rae said.

" Hey, that may be true, but that doesn't mean I can't make sure that you're safe, I'll never leave you." Rephaim said looking down at her.

" You promise?" She asked.

" I promise." Rephaim whispered.

Then, he leaned down, and his lips met hers.

Stevie Rae, instead of being shocked, she relaxed into him, and kissed him back.

' NOW HOW CAN I LEAVE HER?' Rephaim growled in his mind.

Of course he could not ' kidnap ' her again.

The kiss could have gone on for eternity, but there was a knock on the door. Downstairs.

Stevie Rae slowly stepped back from him, not wanting to let go.

" My friend is here." Stevie Rae said.

" I'll come by tonight ok?" He said.

Stevie Rae didn't wait to watch him leave, she headed downstairs to answer the door.

Though Rephaim did go out the window turning into a wolf, then disappearing in the woods.

" HEY! Long time no see!" Zoey smiled, when Stevie Rae opened the door.

" Yeah, great to be home." She sighed, unenthusiastically.

" So, want me to make you a sandwhich or something?" Zoey asked.

" Um, sure!" Stevie Rae said.

Zoey made two sandwhiches along with chips and a soda, and they sat at the table eating.

" So, how are you feeling?" Zoey asked.

" I'm ok, I think I am going to try and come to school tomorrow." Stevie Rae said.

Zoey nodded.

" OH! Do you mind if I come over tonight? The teachers gave me your homework, and I would be honored to help you with it!" Zoey said.

" Um, sure." I said, but in the back of my mind, I thought about Rephaim.

There was another long moment of silence.

" so, um, I know you may not be ready to talk about it-

oh boy here it came.

- but could you maybe tell ME what happened? Did someone kidnap you? Did an animal attack you?" Zoey asked.

' What do I tell her? Zoey was my best friend, I told her everything. But Rephaim was someone that I MIGHT be in love with...'

Stevie Rae sighed, and said, " Can you keep a secret?"

**Oh no, should she tell her? **

**Leave some comments ~ Wolflover 235**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, I only have a few minutes.**

**This is going to be a quick A/N**

**READ IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE... OR ELSE... LOL just kidding but i do want you to read this.**

**I think I am going to put this story at an end, a couple more chapters to go.**

**MAYBE.**

**It's just that, all of a sudden, my story is comparing with another story that you guys have **

**I'm not trying to complain or be rude. I'm not that kind of person.**

**But, when I made a certain chapter, I got two or three comments saying, ' Have you read this book' ( Book i've never heard of title.)**

**or ' I think your going a little too fast' **

**Lol, sorry for the fastness.**

**But, I couldn't really make up a good fight for them.**

**Well with that said, here is a little comment from me to ALL OF YOU! :D smiley face=polite voice.**

**" ALL OF THIS STORY, CHAPTERS 1-11 AND FUTURE CHAPTERS CAME FROM MY IMAGINATION, IT'S THAT MAGICAL PLACE INSIDE YOUR NOGGIN." ( points finger at head )**

**LOL :D.**

**I like being funny a little.**

**...**

**Mom: Ok wolflover time for bed!**

**Me: One more minute, I am having a conversation with my fans!**

**Mom: ok just make it quick... and no you cannot stay home like Stevie Rae did!**

**Me: sigh.. I know that mom!**

**Ok with that out of the way, I just wanted to make sure you understood that I am NOT getting any Ideas from other stories. I'll just do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, HoN, Shiver, Blackbird, or any other story that you might think of :D.**

**I am a good person, I would never get another Idea and combine it with my story, if I did, I would tell you. Or even maybe make it a crossover. LOL**

**So Tomorrow! I will make a new chapter, if you want me to. Hope I didn't upset any of you. That would make me sad :(.**

**You can always contact me at PM wolflover 235! XD**

**Rephaim: That's not a number.**

**Me: What are you doing on here?**

**Rephaim: uh, you put me in here.**

**Me: I did?**

**Rephaim: Yeah, for 11 chapters.**

**Me: OOOOOOHHHHHH, well Rephaim this is chapter 12, or, and A/N.**

**Rephaim: What's that?**

**ME: -.-, it's Author's note, something i'm supposed to tell our fans!**

**Rephaim: oh, ok, Hi guys. Rephaim here...**

**Me: AH AH AH! THis is MY chapter!**

**Fans: awwwwwwwww**

**Me: Ok, continue Rephaim.**

**Rephaim: Hey guys, Rephaim here, how's it going? Uhhhhh, I REALLY don't know what to say.**

**ME: Ok, well you saying hi probably got them all excited.**

**Fans: Scream!**

**Rephaim: 0.o, well, i'd better get back in your story.**

**Me: that might be a good Idea.**

**AHEM! Without any further interuptions...**

*** Looks at script* **

**Well, I think that's pretty much it. Don't forget you can PM me anytime, 24/7.**

**I never NOT write back to a PM.**

**So see you guys later! **

**Bye ~ Wolflover 235**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stevie Rae explained the whole thing.

Zoey listened without any interrupting.

" And then when it was over, you guys found us, I told Rephaim to go hide, and that I would come back home." She finished.

" You let him go! Stevie Rae! We could have arrested him for... Doing God knows what!" Zoey said.

" Zoey. He didn't do anything!" Stevie Rae defended.

" and you expect me to believe you have some... WOLF blood in you?" Zoey asked.

Stevie Rae's eyes lowered, and nodded.

Zoey sighed.

" Please don't tell anyone." She said quietly, still looking down.

Zoey stood up.

" Stevie Rae, how can I believe that you have been missing for almost a week being kidnapped by wolves who were humans?" Zoey asked.

Stevie Rae didn't answer, she felt defeated, betrayed, and all kinds of emotions.

' Rephaim, if only you could show her.' She said to herself.

" Well, I need to get back, you get better ok?" Zoey said, then headed towards the door.

She opened it.

Stevie Rae shot her head up when she heard Zoey scream, and back away from the door.

A wolf came in following her.

" Rephaim don't!" Stevie Rae screamed standing up in front of Zoey.

The wolf looked up to her.

" Rephaim, she's a friend." Stevie Rae said.

" Rephaim is back at home, he told me to check up on you." a different voice came from the wolf.

" Shadow?"

He nodded his wolf head.

Stevie Rae turned to Zoey who had her back against the wall pressed as tight as she could.

" S-so it's t-true." Zoey shook out.

She nodded.

" Hello Zoey." Shadow said.

Zoey practically jumped, " H-how does he know my name?"

" Well, that part I left out because I was only telling the basics." Stevie Rae said.

" I can see that." Zoey said, and she slowly loosened herself from the wall. " Am I the only one who understands him?" Zoey asked, edging behind Stevie Rae.

" Nope, you AND Stevie Rae." Shadow said.

A howl sounded from outside.

" Well, Rephaim is calling me back, gotta go, and Zoey, do keep the secret... Or I will have to kill you."

The two girls stiffened.

" I'M KIDDING!" Shadow said.

Then he ran off, and his all too familiar form of a shadow was what was left of him as he disappeared in the trees.

" O-Ok, I believe you." Zoey said.

" Zoey, if you don't, it's ok, Shadow won't kill you...he's not... THAT TYPE." Stevie Rae said.

" it's Nisroc that is the type right?" Zoey asked.

" Yeah, but I doubt he'll ever come and randomly kill someone, not with the NEW Alpha." Stevie Rae said.

" Ok, Stevie Rae, I'll keep your secret until you are ready to tell, I'll see you tonight ok?" Zoey said, back to her smiling self.

Stevie Rae hugged her tightly. " Thank you Zoey."

" mmmm-hmmm."

...

* That night *

Stevie Rae went up to her room after dinner.

She had left her window open.

She looked out to see if Rephaim was near.

" Stevie Rae! Your friend's here!" Mom called.

" Come on up Zoey!" Stevie Rae called back, turning her head from the window.

After saying that, she refocused her sights outside.

" Hey Stevie Rae, here's your... What are you looking at?" Zoey asked.

" um, nothing." She said, turning to her friend.

" Oh God, don't tell me you let them in at night." Zoey said.

" no. No of course not." Stevie Rae said.

" Then why is that wolf standing at your window?" Zoey asked. seeming to look behind Stevie Rae.

She turned.

The black wolf let itself in, leaping through the window, then circling Zoey.

" and that's Rephaim." Stevie Rae said.

After circling Zoey a couple times, he walked in front of her, and made his human form.

" Hello." Rephaim said, standing with Stevie Rae.

" uh, hi." Zoey said, waving her hand slowly.

... .. . . . Awkward moment of silence.

" Would you like me to leave you two alone for a while?" Rephaim asked.

" Um, yeah sure, I have a lot of homework to do." Stevie Rae said.

" Ok, I'll be back later tonight." He said, then moved out the window, changing back into a wolf, then disappearing into the trees.

" OOOK, let's get started." Zoey said, and they sat on the floor arranging homework.

Ugh, Algebra was hard!

M+2=?

" huh?" Stevie Rae said aloud.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

" How long was I gone again?" Stevie Rae asked.

" Almost a week." Zoey said.

For the next 3 hours she was all caught up.

" Thanks Zoey. Ugh, i'm SOOOO TIRED!" Stevie Rae said.

" Well, you get some good sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Zoey asked.

" Ok."

Stevie Rae turned off her lights, and went to the bathroom to change in her PJ's.

She slid her feet to her bed, and found a surprise waiting for her at the front of her window.

" You look tired, is this 'homework' REALLY that hard?" Rephaim asked, with a smile.

" Yes, it actually is." She said, walking over to him.

" then maybe you should have stayed with us." He said jokingly, but it made me want to say, ' Yeah, should have.'

" No, if I did, you guys would probably be dead right now." Stevie Rae said.

" True there." Rephaim said.

She sighed, and leaned into him.

" Rephaim, I love you." Stevie Rae said.

He sighed, as if he lost his breath.

" I... Love you too." He said, holding her closer to him.

She gave him a single kiss, she was a little too tired for this.

" Rest, my love, I shall see you tomorrow." He said.

She moved herself to the bed, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Rephaim smiled.

He walked up to her, and straightened her out, and covered her up.

He bent down and gently kissed her, inhaling her scent.

" Goodnight." Rephaim said, as he turned into a wolf.

For the next few hours, he sat at her bed watching her, until he was pretty sure nothing was going to hurt her, then he left, returning to his pack.

**Well, how was that? Some good news, and probably bad news. The bad news involves something IN the story though.**

**Fans: Good news first!**

**Me: Ok, I am planning to make a sequel!**

**Fans: CHEER. Ok :( bad news now :(**

**Me: In the next chappie, when Stevie Rae Returns to school, she is going to have an encounter with...**

**Fans: Gasp in preparation.**

**Me: ... DALLAS!**

**Fans: Aww, **

**Fan in the audience: DIE! LET REPHAIM RIP HIM TO SHREDS!**

**Me: I don't know, we'll have to wait and find out.**

**So, will Dallas or Rephaim cause any problems, and should I make a Sequel? Comments! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

***Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, here is chapter 14!**

Chapter 14:

When Stevie Rae woke up the next morning, she felt... Happy, relieved, and just fresh.

Rephaim had left the room.

She went downstairs to greet her parents, who were fixing pancakes. ( Just like in chapter 1 LOL)

" Morning Stevie Rae." Mom said.

" Hi." She smiled

" How are you feeling?" Austin, her brother asked.

' Wow, he didn't ask about the strange occurances that I usually have.'

" Um, I am actually doing pretty great! I feel like nothing ever happened, like I've been in this dream." Stevie Rae said sitting at the table.

Mom passed out plates of pancakes, and they all dug in.

After breakfast, she got ready, and went to school.

Zoey was waiting for her at the front door.

" Hey! You look great!" Zoey smiled.

" Thanks, I feel great too!" Stevie Rae said.

We went in and had our normal day.

The teachers and students all asked what happened, and Zoey covered for her, saying that she didn't feel like explaining it, and that was the end of that.

The final bell rang.

" Well, look at that, you don't have a ton of homework over the weekend, just what you got today." Zoey said, as they walked out.

" Yeah, I'll see you around!" Stevie Rae said.

" Ok!" Zoey said, and she drove off.

" Well everything was back to normal." Stevie Rae thought to herself.

" HEY! Where the HELL have you been?" Dallas voice filled the air.

Stevie Rae knew that voice.

' You see this is why I broke up with him, because he always had anger issues.' Stevie Rae said in her mind before facing her enemy.

" Why should it matter to you! You weren't in that major group spending eternity trying to find me!" Steve Rae said.

" Because..." Dallas couldn't find a good excuse.

" Exactly! You're not one of those people who would risk their lives for me!" Stevie Rae said.

" Ok, wanna know why I didn't come with them? Because I saw you! I saw you agree to let him take you, you were talking to him as if he were a person, and he was a F*ng wolf!" Dallas said.

" Rephaim? You talking about Rephaim?" Stevie Rae sounded really mad now.

" Oh you even have a name for it, isn't that sweet." Dallas said.

' it? IT! Oh he'd done it now!' Stevie Rae thought.

" You know what, yes, yes I did, and guess what! He's a human too, and I'm in love with him more than you can imagine!" Stevie Rae said.

Then, she didn't even see it coming, her eyesight went black and she felt herself fall to the ground.

She looked up blurrily at Dallas, his fists were clenched.

' Now, I was dead, come on Rephaim.' Stevie Rae thought.

As if he heard, there was a growl behind her.

Dallas was looking at him.

Stevie Rae turned, and saw Rephaim, standing there growling.

" I ain't scared of you now you stupid dog!" Dallas said, and as Stevie Rae looked, She saw Dallas pulling out a handgun, pointing it straight for the wolf.

He let his finger slowly pull at the trigger, and just as it was pulled completely...

" NO DON'T!" Stevie Rae screamed as she moved to her feet right in between the two.

The gunshot sounded.

Stevie Rae felt pain she had never felt before.

She slowly looked down at the blood stain just below her breasts in between her ribs.

" NO!" She heard Rephaim's low growl as he lunged over her when she fell to the ground, lunging straight for Dallas.

He didn't have enough time to shoot again, the gun was already out of his hands by the time Rephaim landed on him.

" You listen to me!" Rephaim growled.

Dallas gasped in shock.

" If she doesn't live through this I will rip your living heart out!" Rephaim growled, then moved off him, turning into a human walking up to Stevie Rae.

He bent before her.

" Rephaim! What happened!" Shadow, and Talon showed up.

" Get Zoey, NOW!" Rephaim said.

" Who's Zoey?" Talon asked.

" Follow me!" Shadow said, and they took off.

" Oh my God! What have I done!" Dallas gasped moving towards the two.

" KEEP AWAY!" Rephaim said, in a shaking anger slash sad voice.

" R-Rephaim." Stevie Rae whispered.

" Come on, hang in there." Rephaim said.

A car came screeching in the parking lot.

" OH MY GOD! What happened to her!" Zoey screamed coming towards them.

" Stevie Rae took a bullet for him." Dallas said.

Zoey looked at the couple, then at Dallas, then down at the gun.

" You son of a..." Zoey punched Dallas down to the ground, which knocked him out.

She then moved next to Rephaim, which he allowed unlike Dallas.

" I'll call the 911!" Zoey said.

She quickly dug out her phone, and dialed quickly.

As the rings came, something started happening with Stevie Rae.

" 911, what's your emergency."

...

Zoey ignored it, and Rephaim and her both stared at Stevie Rae in shock.

" 911 are you there?"

Stevie Rae's wound was healing!

" Hello?"

The phone kept on and on.

Zoey dropped it, which made it hang up.

" W-What's happening to her?" Zoey asked.

Rephaim remained silent.

Stevie Rae's wound was no more, and she began changing form!

" oh my god." Rephaim whispered.

" What! what is it!" Zoey asked.

" Seems there was more wolf blood in her than I thought. Her wolf side is awakening!" Rephaim said, breathlessly.

" You mean she's..." Zoey didn't say anymore, just stared down at Stevie Rae as her Arms and Legs became paws, and white fur grew over her as her clothings ripped off.

She was soon nothing but an unconcious, gracious, beautiful white wolf.

She opened her eyes.

" Stevie Rae?" Zoey asked.

" Hi, Zoey, what are you doing here?" Stevie Rae asked.

" You got shot, don't you remember?" Zoey asked.

" Yes, but I feel fine now, and..." She looked around at her body, wondering why she felt so fine, she had been SHOT for christ's sake!

She didn't recognize herself.

What was this white fur doing all over her body, why did she look so much like... A wolf...

" Stevie Rae, are you ok?" Rephaim asked.

" Um, yeah. How did I become... A wolf?" Stevie Rae asked.

" You must have had more wolf blood in you than I thought, it must have awakened." Rephaim said, still breathless.

" Stevie Rae! You're ok!" Shadow said, coming up to her in his wolf form.

" Hi Shadow." Stevie Rae said, as she stood up, on all fours.

She felt somehow used to it.

" What do we do now? Is she going to stay a wolf?" Zoey asked.

" No, but I will need to take her with me so I can try to see how to turn her back to a human, we'll explain everything if we don't get her home in time." Rephaim said turning into a wolf.

" Ok, I'll distract them as long as I can, but if she's not home by sundown they will think she was kidnapped again." Zoey said.

" Ok, I'll try to have her home by then." Rephaim said. " You ready Stevie Rae?"

" Yes." She said.

Zoey got in her car and drove off.

" Alright! Welcome to the pack... Again." Shadow said.

" She's not STAYING Shadow!" Rephaim snapped.

" I know," Shadow said, giving him a dumb expression, with his wolf form.

The four ran off into the woods.

Stevie Rae wished she could stay, she wished she could just tell every one.

" Hey guys, this is Rephaim, Talon, Shadow, Balik, and Nisroc, they are half wolf half human, they took me away to protect me from other wolves, including their own father that was planning to hunt her down."

But that wasn't going to happen.

They made their way to the forest, without a single word.

**Ok guys, I know, LAME ENDING! for a chapter that is. **

**Leave some comments. And I will continue. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

" Oh great, another member of the pack, who is it this time?" Nisroc asked.

" Hey, long time no see." Stevie Rae said.

Nisroc's mouth shot open in shock, reavealing all of his sharp teeth.

" Stevie Rae? Rephaim! I thought you said she didn't have enough blood in her to go this far! No wonder Kalona wanted her dead so badly!" Nisroc said.

" Well apparently I was wrong." Rephaim said calmly.

" Yeah Nisroc, don't be such a complaining PUPPY." Shadow said as they passed him.

" Ok Stevie Rae, to tell you the truth. I can't explain to you how to turn back. It has been with US for solong, we just change back when we want to." Rephaim said.

Rephaim made his human form.

Stevie Rae watched him.

An idea came to her.

She closed her eyes, thinking about her family, her friends, Rephaim in his human form.

When she opened her eyes, her front paws rose off the ground, and soon, she looked as human as Rephaim.

The whole pack who were now human, were smiling.

She hugged Rephaim tightly.

" Don't ever get shot again, ok?" Rephaim said in a low voice, as he hugged her back.

" SHE GOT SHOT!" Nisroc said aloud.

Shadow and Talon both hit him in the back of the head at the same time, while staring at Rephaim and Stevie Rae happily.

" ow." Nisroc whispered sharply.

" ok, I promise." Stevie Rae said.

They pulled apart.

" Well, I'd better get back." She said.

" Ok." Rephaim said.

He didn't want to let her go... Again.

Before she turned, she walked back in his arms, and kissed him.

( Yes in front of everyone )

Shadow and Talon stared in shock, and slowly slipped away, taking Nisroc with them.

Rephaim pulled her closer.

Now he really wanted her to stay, she wanted to stay to.

" You should go." Rephaim said, pulling back.

" Will you come over tonight?" Stevie Rae asked.

Rephaim smiled, " Stevie Rae, you know I will."

Stevie Rae smiled back and neglectedly turned and left.

She arrived back home, she had only been gone an hour.

' Tutorials would be a good excuse.' Stevie Rae thought.

" hello Stevie Rae. How was your day?" Mom asked.

" Good." She said.

" Zoey said you were going to her house to spend the night, I thought you'd come here to get your clothes sooner or later." Mom said.

Stevie Rae sighed, ' way to go Zoey.'

She went upstairs and fixed her bags/

" Bye mom." Stevie Rae said.

She headed down the streets.

" Hey, you're home earlier than I thought." Zoey said, opening her door.

" Yeah." She smiled.

" hi Stevie Rae!" Zoey's mom said happily.

She was the nice one.

" Hi, Mrs. Redbird." Stevie Rae said.

Stevie Rae and Zoey headed upstairs to Zoey's room.

" So, what's it like being a wolf?" Zoey asked like it was an everyday normal question.

" It's ok I guess, but..."

" What?"

" It probably means that I can't stay here." Stevie Rae said quietly.

" What? Of course you can stay." Zoey said.

" No, because. HELLO! I'm a wolf! What if I just randomly change in front of someone?"

Zoey didn't know how to answer that.

" hmm, do you think we should tell your parents?"

" No! no no no no, They'll freakin' SHOOT ME!" Stevie Rae said.

Zoey laughed, " no they won't." She said in between laughs.

" What makes YOU so sure?" Stevie Rae asked.

" Stevie Rae, they're your PARENTS! Do you really think they'll do that? They love you! YOU saying that is like saying they'd stab you with a knife for getting a bad grade or something! Do you REALLY think they'd do that!" Zoey said.

She had a point.

" I suppose I should tell them, but how do I explain it? ' Hi mom, HI dad,! Guess what! I'm a wolf!' " Stevie Rae acted out sarcastically.

" no of course not... at least not in that attitude." Zoey said.

Stevie Rae sighed.

Then she gasped standing up quickly.

" What is it?" Zoey asked.

" Rephaim is at your window" Stevie Rae said walking towards her window.

When she opened the blinds, of course he was there.

" How did you know?" Zoey asked shocked.

" I heard him." Stevie Rae said, wondering how Zoey couldn't have heard his paws so clearly tapping against the roof to the window.

" May I come in Zoey." Rephaim asked.

Zoey stood and closed the bedroom door, then said yes.

" Rephaim, How did you know I was here?" Stevie Rae asked.

" Your scent." He said.

' That's probably how I sensed him.' Stevie Rae thought.

" hello Zoey, how's it going?" Rephaim asked politely.

" Good, actually." Zoey said.

" Stevie Rae, do you really wish to tell your parents about your.. New form?" Rephaim asked.

" Yes, but I don't know how, but the truth is... I want to be with you Rephaim, I want to stay with your pack." Stevie Rae said.

Rephaim and Zoey were both shocked.

Each for different reasons.

" Stevie Rae... You still have a LOT more human blood than wolf, are you sure you want to leave your family behind?" Rephaim asked.

" I... don't know, but I don't want you to keep leaving me, I want to be with you." Stevie Rae said.

Rephaim couldn't argue. He had nothing else to convince her with. Zoey just stood still shocked.

" Zoey, is it ok with you?" Stevie Rae asked.

Moment of silence.

Zoey smiled walking up to her.

" Stevie Rae, I'll miss you like crazy, but I can't stop you from following what your heart desires."

Stevie Rae smiled and hugged her.

" I'm going to set this out with my parents."  
>" You go girl!" Zoey said.<p>

Rephaim left the house through the window.

Stevie Rae and Zoey walked down the dark streets. Down the streets to the future and what awaited them.

**Soooooooooo, what do you think her parents should do? Allow it? Let her go? Or like Stevie Rae said, shoot her?**

**Like Rephaim would let that happen!**

**Leave some comments! I'd say this story is just about done! :D**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, long time no update?**

Rephaim: Why is your hair a mess?

Author: Uh, i've been busy with homework. Never stop giving me stacks of it.

Rephaim: O. o

Author: I thought I would never finish, now if you'll excuse me, you need to get back in the story, so I can make up with my fans.

Rephaim: You mean Our fans?

Author: Whatever. Go!

**Excuse me, sorry for missing for so long, hope you didn't send a mob after me.**

**Here is chapter 16!**

Chapter 16:

Stevie Rae and Zoey walked silently down the streets.

Stevie Rae was trying to think of what to tell her parents, and most importantly, how they would react.

Rephaim left.

Shadow had come and said there was something they needed to talk about.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't realize they were standing right at her door, until Zoey put her hand on her shoulder.

Stevie Rae jumped and looked at her.

" don't worry, it'll all be ok." Zoey smiled at her.

Stevie Rae sighed, and opened the door.

" Hello?" A female voice came from the kitchen.

" um, mom, can we talk?" Stevie Rae asked shakily.

She was even slightly trembling, inside and out.

" What are you doing home?" My mom asked concerned.

" Um..." She was speechless, what do I tell them?

" Mrs. Johnson, what would you say if your daughter told you the most secretive secret ever?" Zoey asked, starting the conversation.

Mom was silent.

After a few seconds, she turned her head and shouted, " Dillan! Austin! Get in here!"

Great, the whole family gathering, thank you Zoey.

" What is it? Stevie Rae, what are you doing back at home?" Dad asked.

Stevie Rae took a deep breath, ' here we go.'

" Ok, remember back then when I always said there was a wolf howling outside?" Stevie Rae asked, trying to start slow.

Mom, Dad, and Austin all nodded.

Stevie Rae took another deep breath.

" Well, those past couple of days I disappeared, I wasn't kidnapped, the wolf revealed himself, but he's not just a wolf, he is also a human, and wishes to be human..." Stevie Rae stopped to scan the room at everyone's expressions.

Zoey's was confident wanting her to continue, Mom and dad had their eyebrows lowered in confusion and doubt, and Austin stood there with his mouth open waiting for the rest.

" His name was Rephaim, he has a pack of his own, and kidnapped me because I was wanted... By other wolves, Rephaim said that I have... Wolf's blood in me." Stevie Rae stopped again.

" Wolf blood?" My dad spoke first.

Stevie Rae nodded.

" And, who exactly is this... Rephiam?" Austin pronounced incorrectly.

" It's Rephaim, and, he is... Well, he's a wolf, He was banished from his pack because... Well, his father killed wolves that didn't have HIS blood..."

" woah woah woah! You are totally losing me here." Austin said.

" SHHH!" Mom snapped at him, and returned her expression on Stevie Rae waiting to hear the rest, apparently they understood so far.

" Rephaim's fathers' name was Kalona, he was the Alpha, or King of all wolves, every single wolf in the world, and some wolves in the world were lucky enough to have his blood. Rephaim said that I did not have Kalona's blood, so he took me away, because wolves were hunting for me. To turn me in, Kalona was so desperate, that he sent many wolves with his blood or not, to come find me, that was the day I met Rephaim, he saved me, and took me into the forest, he didn't want to keep me here because the wolves would attack you guys if they had to." Stevie Rae stopped for breath.

" So, a human slash wolf kidnaps you to protect you from wolves, then how did you come back to us?" Dad asked.

" Well, Kalona had actually gotten a hold of me. Rephaim and some of Kalona's members that betrayed him saved me, Rephaim killed Kalona, not only to save me, but to own his rightful place as the alpha. Rephaim actually banished himself BECAUSE he couldn't stand the sight of killing, he fought Kalona once, but failed, and now, Kalona is dead, and I am back at home because Rephaim can now maintain the balance between the wolves, he will let them live freely, and never give strict rules. And... As it turned out... I had become a wolf too." Stevie Rae kinda said the last part silently, but she could tell her parents heard, cause they all gasped, mom covering her mouth.

" You mean... You are one of them? A wolf..." Dad asked.

Stevie Rae nodded. " I'm sorry. I didn't wish for any of this to happen."

" Show us you are a wolf." Austin challenged.

" Austin!" My mom snapped.

" no, no, he's right, I should show you." Stevie Rae sighed.

And without even trying, she changed into a wolf.

My parents gasped, Austin jumped back a couple times.

Stevie Rae looked down, now they were scared of her.

She heard footsteps and when she looked up, her dad was standing there.

" She is completely harmless, and so are the other wolves... I've seen them." Zoey came in.

The dad looked at Zoey, down to me, then back to her again, over and over, until he smiled and finally looked down at Stevie Rae again.

He let out a laugh and dropped to his knees before his wolf formed daughter.

" Were you afraid we were going to... Kill you if you told us this?" Dad asked.

Stevie Rae nodded her wolf head, and her mom came up and knelt next to dad.

" Stevie Rae, I don't care if you were born with purple hair, three eyes, and two noses, you'll always be our little girl." Dad smiled, and he put his hand on top of her head.

Even though they couldn't hear, Stevie Rae silently laughed in her head.

" She's soft." Dad noted.

Mom held out her hand and ran it down her back.

" She is." Mom said.

" Well I'll be, my sister's a wolf." Austin knelt beside dad.

Stevie Rae looked over at him, and with the parents raising their hands, she walked up to him and put her nose against his neck, in the sign of a hug.

Austin jumped scared for a second, until he finally found out what she was doing.

After a few seconds, Stevie Rae stepped back from him, and changed back.

" Thank you mom, dad, and Austin." Stevie Rae smiled, tears in her eyes.

Zoey was just standing in the background smiling happily.

Stevie Rae dropped her head, looking down at the ground, her smile fading.

" What's wrong dear?" Mom asked.

" There's something else too." Stevie Rae said.

" what? We have to feed you squirrels now?" Austin teased.

Dad hit him in the back of the head sharply.

" Ouch."

" What is it? You can tell us? If we can handle you being a wolf, then we can handle anything." Mom said.

" You know what I told you about Rephaim?" Stevie Rae asked.

" Yes." Mom said.

" Well, I... I think I have fallen in love with him." Stevie Rae said looking at her mom in the eyes.

Everyone was quiet.

" Does he love you back?" Austin broke the silence.

" Yes, I think he does, I came back here, to tell you... That, I wanted to stay with him." Stevie Rae said.

Mom pulled her into a hug.

" Are you sure?" Mom asked.

" No." Stevie Rae said, as if she were saying yes, crying into her shoulder.

" Stevie Rae, whatever you choose, we will always be happy for you." Dad walked up to them.

" Thanks dad." Stevie Rae said hugging him.

" So... Are you going or not?" Austin asked eagerly.

" I... I am... But I can still come visit... Right?" Stevie Rae asked.

Mom smiled, " You can come visit us at 1:30 in the morning if you want."

Steve Rae hugged her dad.

Then walked up to Austin and hugged him.

" Now, you don't go out getting a new sister ok?" Stevie Rae said.

" Nothing can replace you Stevie Rae." Austin said.

They hugged a little bit longer, then Stevie Rae turned to Zoey, she had almost forgotten about her, she was looking down on the ground as if examining something.

" Zoey, and you don't go getting a new best friend ok?" Stevie Rae said as she hugged her.

" I won't Stevie Rae, you know me better than that." Zoey said.

" When are you going?" Mom asked.

" I'll wait until Rephaim comes back." Stevie Rae said.

Afterwards, they all went in the living room, and had a small farewell party.

...

Rephaim watched through the Johnon's window.

He was surprized and impressed she had easily been able to turn into a wolf, and impressed that her parents didn't react harshly.

He was a wolf, and he had climbed a stack of empty boxes so he could see.

When the big hug goodbye came, his ears lowered in sadness, he couldn't just take her away.

He listened to their sad conversation.

" You can come and visit at 1:30 in the morning if you want." He heard Stevie Rae's mom say.

Rephaim smiled, even though he was a wolf.

He guessed that maybe it would be the best of both worlds, she wouldn't lose them forever.

" I'll wait until Rephaim comes back." He heard Stevie Rae say.

And they disappeared in another room, sitting on the couch and enjoying tv.

He'll come get her later, she needed to recover and be sure she wanted to leave.

Yes she could come back and visit, but... He knew she would want to do it more often.

Rephaim took a deep breath, and leapt off the stack of boxes, and disappeared in the forest.

**Aww, Rephaim, you're the best! I can imagine you clearly in your wolf form!**

**Rephaim: Why thank you.**

**AHEM, anyway, sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter paid off my debt to you.**

**Leave some Reviews! :D**

**~ Wolflover 235**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I think this will be the last chapter, Time to finish this.**

**Chapter 17.**

Stevie Rae looked around at her family, dad had his head tilted to the side, fast asleep, mom leaning against his shoulder asleep as well.

Autstin was curled up on the carpet floor, sleeping.

Zoey was still awake, sitting on the recliner, staring at the TV that played "The Excorsist."

Stevie Rae stood, which caught Zoey's attention.

" You ok?" Zoey asked.

" Shh." Stevie Rae put her finger on her lips, and motioned her to follow.

They snuck upstairs with the sound of screaming coming from the TV.

Stevie Rae came into her room with Zoey closin gthe door, and turning on the light.

" What is it?" Zoey asked.

Stevie Rae went to her closet.

When she came back out, she was holding a red quilt.

" That's yours?" Zoey asked.

" Yes, mom gave it to me when I was little, now I am giving it to..."

" No, you don't have to give it to me." Zoey said.

Stevie Rae looked at her confused for a second, then smiled, " I was going to give it to Austin."

"... Oh."

" What I was going to give YOU..." Stevie Rae stopped, setting down the quilt, and pulling out a drawer.

She pulled out a box that was decorated with angels.

She opened the lid.

" Was this." Steve Rae pulled out a necklace.

" I was wanting to give this to you, on a special day, a day we went to college. Everyday, I said this necklae would be magical. Wear it at all times, to prove, that we will never stop being best friends, no matter how far apart we are. This is how it works." Stevie Rae put the necklace around Zoey's neck.

" This necklace is very special, it can detect MY emotions, no matter how far I am, this way, you can know what I feel, every minute, every hour, every day.." Stevie Rae said.

Zoey looked down at the Necklace, it looked like a crystal shard.

It suddenly turned a tourqoise blue.

" What's that?" Zoey asked.

Stevie Rae turned and picked up a booklet.

" It just means that I am a little sad. When I am happy, it turns light green, mad, blood red... Well maybe not blood red, i'd have to be pretty mad if it was that color." Stevie Rae said, and she handed Zoey the booklet.

" Well, I guess it's time to go." Stevie Rae said, looking at her window, where sure enough, Rephaim's golden eyes glew in the dark.

" You be careful ok?" Zoey said.

" Ok, tell my parents I love them." Stevie Rae said giving Zoey one more hug before opening her window, turning into a wolf and stepping out on the roof with Rephaim.

" You ready?" Rephaim asked.

" As ready as I'll ever be." Stevie Rae said, and with that, the two leapt off the roof, disappearing into the darkness.

Stevie Rae stopped when she reached the trees, and looked back at Zoey, who was looking out of her window.

She smiled, Stevie Rae lifted her head and let out her own beautiful howl.

Rephaim stopped a few feet in the forest and turned, when he heard the howl, it was... It was beautiful.

Zoey smiled, that how was beautiful.

Her face lightened up, and when she looked down, her shard necklace was glowing brightly.

" Goodbye Zoey, I'll never forget you." Stevie Rae's voice came from the shard.

Zoey smiled, and spent the remainder of the night sitting at her window.

Stevie Rae stood where she was too, for a while, until Rephaim walked back up to her.

" Let's go surprize the pack." Rephaim said.

Stevie Rae smiled at him, and they took off in the forest, reuniting with her old friends.

Shadow and Talon were excited they finally had a new friend to play with.

Even Nisroc was... Well KINDA glad to have her back.

Stevie Rae smiled as she was greeted and welcomed by the wolves, her new family.

**Well, for now I think this is it.**

**I hope you enjoyed. I am going to mark this as complete... Unless I come up with more ideas. **

**Until then...**

**The End.**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
